


Consequences

by PastelPoison88



Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonistic Reader, Consequences, Everyone Faces Consequences, F/M, Female Reader, Police Officer Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPoison88/pseuds/PastelPoison88
Summary: All Murphy had ever done about those bears was write whatever complaints he had in his stupid binder. You were glad Agent Trout showed up when he did.
Relationships: Agent Trout (We Bare Bears: The Movie)/Reader, Agent Trout/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Consequences

You looked toward your superior as you rode in the passenger seat of the squad car. You had gotten used to the bears stirring up trouble and only being an officer you couldn’t do anything about it besides notifying them when they had been fined. And because almost no one pressed charges, the bears hadn’t been in to see a judge. You used to think that they’d be sent to jail anyway due to some missed fine payments - but no. And Officer Murphy didn’t do anything except watch and write down any complaints in one of his binders.

“Something on your mind, (L/N)?” He asked, snapping you out of your thoughts and back onto the task at hand, driving to the food truck where the bears were at.

“It’s nothing, sir.” You said as you lifted your head, almost surprised to see the large crowd that had gathered. You would’ve smirked if you hadn’t already seen Murphy pulling out both of his binders. You sighed as he got out of the car, calling the crowd over to hear their complaints. In the end it would be you to write up the report or whatever papers needed to be done. 

Your eyes scanned over the crowd, locking with Grizz’s before he froze and turned to look another way. You loathed him the most, everything that was in the two binders he was either the center of or an accomplice, mostly the former. You never got much time in the field anymore, always too busy sorting through the messes they made and bringing things back and forth for your superiors. You suppose it could be fun walking around and talking to your co-workers but even their conversation could get you wanting to be back on your own.

You sighed again in time for the squad car to lurch forward. 

\-------------

That fluffy little monster was next on your list but at least he had the money to pay for the damages he caused. And he also got you the rest of the week off.

You had decided to spend it camping away from the city that was full of weird places and weird people. It was one of the only things that ever reminded you of home anymore, back when any peace was boring and you didn’t have to worry about the pain in your joints. You had packed the bare necessities, totally ready to rest and relax, bathe in a river, cook some fish over a campfire, maybe take a few pictures. 

And take pictures was exactly what you did when you spotted them-the bears and a few of their forest friends-on the second night, taking apart a police vehicle and giving it a new look. 

Hope grew inside of you, perhaps it wasn’t too late for them to face what was coming to them. If they wanted to live in a human society, they would face the consequences as if they were humans themselves. You didn’t care if the sentence was fair anymore, they just needed to get something. Whether it be serving time or drowning in debt, as long as they couldn’t escape it. That was good enough for you.


End file.
